


Love in the Time of Pickles

by Scullybeane



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29928588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scullybeane/pseuds/Scullybeane
Summary: Jack and Sam. New York City, 1919. There’s an entirely different set of rules keeping them apart this time.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 18
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Very AU  
> 2\. I’ve lessened their age difference so it’s a little less weird.  
> 3\. I’ll be placing asterisks next to words/phrases that might be unfamiliar and defining at the end but feel free to ask me anything  
> 4\. Still no beta so blame me  
> 5\. I’m very likely going to regret that title!

**New York City, Lower East Side, December 1919**

Leaning against a pickle barrel at the corner of Essex and Delancey Streets, Jack O’Neill squinted in the sun as he watched a pretty young blonde woman, nose stuck in a book, tripping over her feet as she attempted to cross the busy street in front of her. “Who’s that?” he asked, hitting Gus, owner of the pickle barrel, on the arm and nodding toward the woman as she approached. 

“ _That_ is Sarah Cohen. And don’t bother. She only cares about books. She’s going to be a scientist, she says. No time for boys, she says. Benny Greenberg has money coming out of his ears and she wouldn’t even go out with him. If he couldn’t get her nose out of that book she definitely won’t waste her time on a fool like you!” Jack threw a light retaliatory punch at Gus and the two wrestled playfully.

“Gus. Throwing punches in the street and ignoring your customers is no way to run a business.”

The men turned. Sarah Cohen stood before them, eyebrows raised, arms crossed over her chest,foot tapping impatiently on the ground in front of her. 

“Excuse me, Jack. Her majesty, the queen, wants something.” Gus gave an exaggerated bow. “What can I do for you, Sarah?”

“Samantha.”

Gus hit Jack on the arm. “I forgot. She changed her name. She’s Samantha Carter now. Thinks she’s better than us.”

“I don’t think I’m better than you, Gus. I just have goals and, with the world as it is, Samantha Carter has a much better chance of success than Sarah Cohen.”

Jack was fascinated by her. Big blue eyes and long thick blonde hair aside, she was... intriguing. “What goals are those?”

Jack grinned as she listlessly looked him over. “And who are you that it’s any of your business what my goals are?”

Jack tipped his cap and gave a slight bow. “Jack O’Neill, miss. Pleased to meet you.”

“Hmm. Samantha Carter.” She turned back toward Gus. “I’m going to be late for work, Gus. Two please.” Pickles purchased and tucked away, she took off down the street without even a parting glance to the men.

Jack was absolutely taken by the young woman with the lofty goals. Most women her age were twirling their hair, sticking out their chests, and just generally acting silly in their attempts to engage a man’s interest. Jack, who’d spent years fending off such advances, was now utterly engaged by this woman’s complete indifference to him. 

She’s going to get herself killed like that, he thought, watching her trip off the curb focused intently on her book instead of the bustling crowds surrounding her. Propelled by something unconscious, he said a quick goodbye to Gus and took off after her. A few blocks later, he watched in horror as she stepped out into the street completely oblivious to the large pushcart followed by it’s screaming owner careening down the street and heading straight for her. Jumping into action, he grabbed her around the waist, pulling her out of the way just as the cart was about to make contact. 

“Take your hands off me!”

Jack’s eyes widened at her reaction. “Miss, I’m well aware it’s considered quite impolite to touch a lady without her permission but I thought you might forgive the indiscretion as my only motivation was saving you from certain death.” He pointed at the scene down the road where curious onlookers were now crowding around the frustrated man trying to lift his overturned cart and collect his wares. 

Her eyes grew wide and a blush rose up on her cheeks as she took in the scene and realized the accident he’d prevented. “Oh. It would seem I owe you a thank you and well, I suppose an apology as well.”

“Apology accepted and you’re quite welcome. But miss, while I’m quite the reader myself and understand the lure of books, perhaps you should try putting the book down and actually watching where you’re going from now on.”

She shrugged. “I don’t have much time to read between school, work, and helping my mother.”

“Well you _really_ won’t have any time to read if you’re dead.”

“Um, well, no. I suppose I wouldn’t.” She found herself unusually affected by the man’s presence but wasn’t sure why. “If you don’t mind I need to get to work now. Thank you again.” She started off down the street, Jack following beside her. Surprised by his boldness, she asked, “are you following me, sir?”

“Nope. Just seeing you safely to work.”

She sighed. “That’s really unnecessary.”

“Miss Cohen...”

“Carter.”

“My apologies, Miss Carter,” he said, emphasizing the name. I simply feel as if it’s become my duty to make sure you don’t kill yourself on this journey so, if you don’t mind, I’ll just accompany you.”

“Well, I’ve no time to argue with you.” She rolled her eyes and took off, Jack keeping a steady pace with her. 

“May I ask what you’re reading?” He caught the book she tossed at him. “Darwin? You’re reading Darwin?”

“Does that offend you?”

“Not in the least. I think it’s a fascinating theory.”

“Do you?”

“Sure. Why not?

“I’d think your priest might know why.”

“Well I won’t tell your rabbi if you won’t tell my priest.” Jack grinned at the slight smile he’d elicited from her. 

“I’d appreciate that, Mr. O’Neill.”

“Aha! You know my name! So you did hear me speak earlier. I couldn’t tell.” He watched her fight another smile as she glanced at him through her peripheral vision. 

“Well, this is me. Thank you for your assistance earlier.”

“You work at the druggists?” Jack had assumed she was headed to one of the factories where most young immigrant women worked. 

“Yes. I’m going to be a doctor and Mr. Stein is generous with his knowledge.”

Jack tipped his hat again. “Well that is a big goal Miss Carter. Good luck to you.” 

He smiled as she nodded and entered the pharmacy. Jack had met pretty girls before but this one was different. She was special. Frowning, he realized he had some serious work to do if he intended to win over Miss Samantha Carter. Never one to shy away from a challenge, he started formulating a plan. 

======

Walking into the fifth floor two bedroom tenement apartment she shared with her parents, grandmother, and four younger siblings, the recently renamed Samantha Carter closed her eyes and pictured her future life. It was something she did often to block out the reality of their difficult existence. Her father was gone at least twelve to sixteen hours a day working in a garment factory while both her mother and grandmother did seamstress work at home to earn a little extra. At seventeen, she’d already been working part time for five years. Her thirteen year old sister had also taken a job at twelve. 

She’d complained to her parents about the unfairness of her brothers being allowed to focus full time on their studies until they turned sixteen. But it was always explained to her that since she was just going to marry and be a mother she didn’t need to focus on her education. It incensed her that, despite how smart she was, she had to fight her parents for every day she continued her schooling. Nonetheless, she dreamed of the day she would become a rich doctor, discover something amazing, and win a Nobel prize like Behring or Koch. She’d move her family to a big house outside the city with a lush green yard, lots of windows, fresh air, and, of course, their very own bathroom. That was at the top of her list. Taking a deep breath she called out, “Mama, I’m home.” 

“Saraleh. Come help me peel the potatoes.”

“It’s Samantha, mama. I’ve told you.”

“Samantha. Such foolishness. You’re name is Sarah. My little Saraleh. It’s a beautiful name. The name of a matriarch. My grandmother’s name. Such disrespect for her memory.”

“Mama, I’m sorry. I know my name. I just want a better life for us and it’s hard enough as is.” She wasn’t remotely ashamed of being Jewish. She would always be Jewish. She was simply a realist. People held their prejudices and if a simple name change might save her some difficulty, she didn’t see the problem. 

“I know I know. You’re going to be a doctor and cure the world of disease so you can buy us a big mansion. Meanwhile, Benny Greenberg has more money than he knows what to do with and could easily buy you two mansions. One for us and one for you but no, marrying him would somehow be much more difficult than a little Jewish girl with no money becoming a doctor.”

She sighed as she put on her apron to help her mother. It wasn’t even worth responding. Her mother simply didn’t understand why she wanted what she wanted. Sometimes she wondered if she wasn’t grateful enough for the sacrifices her parents made. They struggled everyday to keep them clothed and fed since leaving Europe in the hopes that she and her siblings would be safe and have a better life. But, she remembered, that was exactly what she was trying to accomplish. A better life for them all. She simply couldn’t imagine spending her days cooking, cleaning, and changing dirty diapers with no opportunity to learn. 

Surely god had made her as smart as she was for a reason. And she was, by far, the smartest in her class and she was proud of it even though the other girls found her boring and it seemed to upset the boys. Apparently being smarter than them was a sin but being both smarter than them _and_ pretty was unforgivable. Not that it stopped them from hanging around. Sometimes she wished she wasn’t so pretty. Then the boys would leave her alone and maybe her parents would stop pushing her to get married. She never even liked any of the boys she met. 

Just as she thought that, the grinning face of Jack O’Neill popped into her mind and surprised her. Deep expressive brown eyes and light brown hair that was maybe just a little longer than it needed to be. She’d noticed how handsome he was almost immediately and had to admit there was something about him she found intriguing but, she reminded herself, there was absolutely no way that could happen. She had no interest in or time for men period, let alone one who wasn’t Jewish. That would just bring more aggravation to her life. She turned her focus back to the potatoes she’d just finished peeling. 

“We need more than that, Sarelah.”

“Why, mama?”

“Because we’re having guests.”

“Who, mama?”

“Abe Shachter and his son are joining us.”

“Aw, mama. David? He’s awful. Why do you do this to me?”

“What? They were asking about you. You’re such a pretty girl, my Saraleh. What do you expect? It’s just dinner. No one is forcing you to the chuppah.*”

She took a deep breath and sighed. “Fine, mama. I’ll be nice.”

======

It was bright and early the next morning and Jack was thinking about Samantha Carter. So far, he knew she worked at Stein’s Drugs on Sundays, bought pickles from Gus, and that she liked science and wanted to be a doctor. He also knew that he was absolutely smitten with her and that he couldn’t wait to see her and talk to her again.

He’d be finished with his classes by noon and since his shift at his uncle’s bar didn’t start until six, he had plenty of time to explore the book store before heading down to Gus’s where he hoped he would run into her once again. He perused the bookshelves and spoke to the owner eventually finding something he thought perfect. Whistling as he walked, he hopped on the train to head down to the Lower East side. 

“Hi Gus.”

“Back so soon?”

Jack shrugged. “I like your pickles.”

“You don’t like them that much, Jack. I know why you’re here. The high school lets out about three o’clock. It’s just a few blocks north.”

High school? He hadn’t realized she was that young. “Uh, high school, Gus? How old is she?”

“Seventeen. She’s in her last year.”

Jack wondered if he should rethink his plans. Seventeen. Ten years his junior. But seventeen year olds turn into eighteen year olds, don’t they, he thought. And eighteen was a perfectly legitimate age. He only wanted to talk to her after all. He bought a couple of pickles. “Thanks, Gus. I’m going to go wander for a bit.”

Gus laughed. “Enjoy your wandering, Jack but I’m telling you it’s a lost cause, my foolish friend.”

Jack shrugged, walked up the street and found a bench where he could sit and wait. Shortly after two forty five, teenagers started streaming down the street and Jack’s heart started racing in anticipation. About ten minutes later he saw her, not at all surprised to find her alone with her head buried in a book. “Miss Carter!” He called as she approached. No response. He tried again. “Miss Carter!” Then something occurred to him. “Miss Cohen!” She stopped, turned and saw him. 

“I told you it was Carter. Samantha Carter.”

Jack laughed. “Well Miss Carter, I don’t think you’ve realized that any more than anyone else has because I called that name out twice before trying Cohen and finally getting you to respond. 

She blushed and couldn’t help but smile. “I see your point, Mr. O’Neill. I suppose I’ll need some time myself to become accustomed to my new name.” Frowning, she continued, “but, since everyone I know refuses to call me that, I’m not sure how I’ll accomplish it.”

“I’ll happily call you that, Miss Carter, but only if you promise to respond.” He winked. “Or I could call you Samantha if you wouldn’t think that too forward. Or maybe just Sam? Something simple. A nickname if you will.”

She wrinkled her face in thought. Sam. She kind of liked it. Boyish really and maybe a helpful distraction from her femininity. “I think I sort of like Sam. I just question when it is you think you’ll have all this time to call me that. In fact, what are you doing here? Perhaps I was right yesterday when I suggested you were following me, Mr. O’Neill. It’s a bit... unnerving.”

Jack stood up from the bench. “No no, Miss Carter, uh, Sam, please don’t be unnerved. I just, well honestly, I’m somewhat taken with you and I’d been thinking about your wanting to be a doctor and your love of reading and well, I thought you might enjoy this book.” He held the book out to her. 

Taking the book and turning it over in her hand she read, “ _Pioneer Work In Opening The Medical Profession To Women_ , by Elizabeth Blackwell.” She looked back up at Jack. “Is this your book, Mr. O’Neill?”

“It is. But please call me Jack. It’s only fair if I’m going to be calling you Sam.”

She smiled at him. “Thank you, Jack. I would very much like to read this book. I can have it back to you soon. I read quickly.”

“I insist you take your time, Sam. I don’t want you rushing through it and being hit by a pushcart as you cross the street.” 

Sam laughed. “I’ll take my time with it. Thank you again,” she said, staring at the book as if it were made of gold. 

She’s absolutely precious, Jack thought, marveling at her heartfelt appreciation of such a simple gesture. “Would you sit with me for a little while, Sam?”

Sam never usually agreed to boy’s requests to spend time with her but she was very grateful for his kindness in thinking about her with the book. She didn’t have work today although she was needed at home to help her mother with her younger siblings. Deciding she could spare a few minutes, she joined him on the bench. He asked her about why she wanted to be a doctor and she’d quietly explained about her older brother Marc’s death from Polio. “I’m sure there’s a way to cure or prevent most diseases and I know I could discover it if given the opportunity.”

“I don’t doubt you could, Sam.” He asked about where she intended to study and she explained her dream of attending Barnard. Jack told her about his studies at Fordham and that he hoped to pursue law. He’d lost a sister in a factory fire and wanted to help further the fight for safer working conditions.

“I suppose loss is a great motivator,” she said, with regret. 

“Yes. I’d think so.”

They sat quietly for a moment before Sam startled, realizing the time. “I’m sorry, Jack. I need to get home and help my mother. When will I see you again so I can return the book?”

Jack smiled at the mere suggestion that she might want to see him again even if it was just to return a book. “Like I said, there’s no rush for you to return the book. But I’m free most days at this time and I enjoy talking to you. I could be here Wednesday if you’re free.”

“I suppose I could spend a few minutes talking to you if you happened to be around when school lets out.”

“Well then, I’ll see if I can make it back. Enjoy the rest of your day, Sam.”

“Thank you, Jack.” She held the book tightly to her chest as she smiled brightly at her new friend. But her smile slowly faded as she walked away. You’re being silly Samantha, she thought, shaking her head in frustration. Stay focused on your goals. That man is absolutely no one to you and definitely not worth the distraction. 

  
  
  


*chuppa - a canopy under which a Jewish couple stand during their wedding ceremony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I chose the name Sarah because it fit perfectly for what I wanted and I really didn’t even realize what I’d done until I was well into writing this. I was too close to the character by then to change it. I apologize if you find it distracting but maybe it worked for you and, well, that’s great. Meanwhile, if you’ve no idea what I’m talking about, well, that’s even better!


	2. Chapter 2

On Wednesday, Sam couldn’t help but be frustrated with herself for how anxiously she was waiting for her last class to end. She’d never before met a boy she cared to spend any amount of time with and couldn’t understand how Jack O’Neill had changed that. Nevertheless, once class let out, she walked eagerly toward what she’d already come to think of as “their” bench and hoped he’d be there. She smiled unconsciously in reaction to his own beaming grin as she approached. “Hello Jack.”

“Hi Sam.” He patted the seat next to him in invitation and she sat down. “Have you started the book?”

“Finished it.” She excitedly told him all about the remarkable women she’d read about and how she was now even more inspired to pursue medicine. Jack delighted in her enjoyment and enthusiasm and insisted she keep the book. “Oh no. I couldn’t. It’s yours.”

“I insist and I won’t take no for an answer.”

Sam reluctantly but gratefully agreed and they sat together happily chatting about other books they both enjoyed until she had to leave.

Sam was again excited to see Jack back at their bench on Friday but frowned and apologized because she really had to rush home that day to help her mother prepare for the sabbath.

“Oh. That’s right. I should’ve realized. Well maybe we could—“

“Sarah?”

Sam tensed and turned toward the voice. “Hi Aaron.”

“Who’s this?”

Sam bit her lip anxiously. “Aaron. This is Jack O’Neill. Mr. O’Neill, this is my younger brother, Aaron.”

Jack stood up and offered his hand. “Nice to meet you, Aaron.

“Nice to meet you too,” Aaron responded, although the look on his face said anything but.

“Come, Sarah. It’s cold and Mama is expecting us at home.”

“I know that Aaron. Go ahead. I’ll be along in a few minutes.”

“I’ll wait.”

Sam blanched at the look her brother gave her and turned back to Jack, slightly embarrassed. “Thank you again but I need to go.”

“Of course.” Jack tipped his hat as she left hoping he hadn’t caused her too much trouble.

“Who was that!” Aaron asked angrily after they walked away.

“No one important.”

“You looked like you were enjoying yourself.”

She rolled her eyes in frustration. “He’s a nice man. I met him the other day at Gus’s and he lent me this book. I was just thanking him.”

Aaron stopped dead in the middle of the street to face her. “Sarah. Don’t be naive. You’re too smart for that. He’s a man. He’s not just being nice. He wants something from you and it’s nothing you can offer him. You ignore all the boys in the neighborhood but you have time for him? You’re not normal, Sarah. Everyone says so. Everyone’s always asking why my pretty sister would rather read a book than be out with a boy. It’s embarrassing.” He hurried down the street.

“I don’t care if you’re embarrassed, Aaron!” She followed swiftly behind him. “It’s my life and I’ll read when I want and talk to whomever I want. And if you know I’d rather read a book than be out with a boy, what exactly are you so worried about!”

“I’m worried about you and I’m worried about him! I don’t want to see you talking to that Jack O’Neill again or I’ll tell papa. They’ve let you carry on with your doctor fantasies so far but if papa hears you’ve been flirting with a non Jewish boy he’ll put his foot down and make you get married. Is that what you want?”

“I wasn’t flirting!” she yelled. “I don’t flirt! I was just being polite.” Sam couldn’t believe how cruel her brother was being. How dare he try to dictate her life? Being a woman was absolutely impossible, she thought. Impossible! It wasn’t fair at all. This was her life. Her dreams. And she didn’t care at all about Jack O’Neill! Not at all! And she told her brother as much just after telling him to buzz off. They walked home next to each other in angry silence.

As they got closer to home, Sam was fighting back tears and grew increasingly frustrated upon realizing why. She wasn’t just angered by the argument and her brother’s threat, she wanted to cry because she did, in fact, care about seeing Jack O’Neill again and she knew her brother was right. She couldn’t. She shouldn’t. They could never have anything. Why in the world did I even have to meet this man, she wondered. He’s nothing but a distraction, she thought. She wouldn’t see him again.

Not for the first time in her life she wished she could find some privacy to express her emotions. But there was absolutely no privacy with eight people in three rooms. Pulling her shoulders back and sucking in a deep breath, she determined to keep her emotions in check.

She made it as far as the kitchen where her mother told her yet another suitor would be joining them for dinner and she simply couldn’t hold back the flood of emotions any longer. She burst into tears and ran for the back bedroom slamming the door behind her where she found herself almost alone but for her grandmother. “I’m sorry bubbe. I’m fine,” she said, through her tears seeing the worry in her grandmother’s eyes.

“No you’re not, bubelah, come here.” Sam dropped to the floor in front of her grandmother and placed her head in the woman’s lap allowing her tears to fall. Her grandmother rubbed her back as she cried. “What’s wrong, Saraleh?”

“Nothing bubbe. I’m just tired. I work too hard.”

“You’re just tired of your parents bringing boys for you to meet. I know. I remember being your age and feeling the same way.”

“Really?” she asked, sniffling into her grandmother’s thigh.

“Of course. It’s not easy being a woman. No one wants someone else telling them what to do. Your parents just want what’s best for you. They love you and want you to have the best options. But remember, you make your own decisions. You’re still young. And Saraleh, if you don’t want to get married yet, you don’t have to. If you want to be a doctor, you should be a doctor. God gave you a big brain and you should use it.”

She looked up at her grandmother with tear filled eyes. “That’s what I think too, bubbe.”

They smiled conspiratorially at each other. “Now finish your crying, wash your face, and put on a pretty dress. It’s just dinner.”

“Yes, bubbe.” She threw her arms around her grandmother and hugged her. “Thank you, bubbe. I love you.”

She felt her grandmother’s arms tighten around her. “I love you too, Saraleh.”

======

Jack woke up Saturday morning worrying about Sam. Her brother had seemed very upset and she’d appeared quite anxious in response. He hated to think he’d caused her any problems. He wondered if she’d be working today. He knew it was the Jewish sabbath but he also knew they were poor and probably needed the money. Wondering if the drugstore would even be open, he figured it couldn’t hurt to go find out. He got dressed and made his way downtown.

Sam’s mouth popped open as she saw Jack walk into the pharmacy and she kicked herself for being so happy to see him. She watched Jack take a seat at the counter and took a moment to collect herself before approaching him. “Hello Jack. Can I get you something?”

“Root beer, please.”

“What are you doing here,” she asked as she handed him his drink.

“I was worried about you. Your brother seemed angry and I was concerned I’d caused you a problem.”

She shook her head. “No. You didn’t. It was fine.”

Jack furrowed his brow. “Why was he so angry, Sam?”

Sam cocked her head to the side and huffed. “You know exactly why, Jack.”

He frowned. “I suppose I do.” He watched her walk off to help some new customers.

She returned moments later using the excuse of wiping the counter down to approach him. Without looking up at him she asked, “would your family feel any different, Jack?”

He considered her question and knew she was right. “No. They wouldn’t.” He watched her as she turned to accomplish some tasks. “Seems silly doesn’t it?” he said, when she passed by him again.

She stopped and turned to him. “What seems silly?”

“That anyone should care. We’re both just people.”

“You know as well as I do that it isn’t as simple as that.” She’d often wondered how so many people could live practically on top of one another yet still remain so distant. Like Jack said, they were all just people but there always seemed to be some invisible line keeping them apart. Everyone stuck with their own kind. She wished it weren’t so. She wished it even more so in that particular moment. “I’m sorry, Jack. I need to work.”

He reached out and placed a hand on one of hers and she inhaled sharply at his touch. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you.” She shook her head. “When do you finish, Sam? I thought we could talk some more.”

“I... excuse me.” She walked away and out into the back alleyway taking a moment to catch her breath. Why did he insist on making this so difficult? She wanted so much to say yes to him. She generally liked his company and she really enjoyed talking to him. She wrestled with herself over what she knew she should do versus what she really wanted to do. Walking back inside she walked straight to him and simply said “four o’clock” then walked away.

A huge smile crossed Jack’s face as he stood to leave. He’d be back waiting for her then.

“Who was that, Sarah?”

Sam turned to look at her boss. “It’s Samantha please, Mr. Stein and he’s no one. Just a friend of a friend,” she responded, trying to sound nonchalant.

Mr. Stein nodded and walked off feeling concerned. He’d promised her father he’d keep an eye on her when she’d taken the job and something about the situation unsettled him.

Jack was back pacing outside waiting for Sam to emerge at slightly before four o’clock. He met

her by the door as she exited the building a few minutes later. “Walk you home, miss?” he asked.

Sam couldn’t imagine a worse idea than walking back through her neighborhood with Jack O’Neill right now so she asked if they could go explore someplace new.

“Well, I’d offer to show you my neighborhood but it’ll be dark soon and it’s not really very safe there. Especially after dark.”

“Where do you live, Jack?”

“481 Eighth Avenue. Corner of 34th and eighth. It’s cheap and I can walk to school.”

Sam nodded. She’d heard about the area. It was just as poor as her neighborhood only more dangerous

“Why don’t we head West?” Jack offered his arm but she shook her head and kept her arms at her sides.

They talked as they walked. Sam told him more about her family and he did the same. As they came to the edge of a park, they sat down together on a bench. “I really enjoy spending time with you, Sam. I wonder if I could take you to lunch or dinner one day. Someplace inside for a change.” He laughed. “I’m always keeping you out in the cold.”

Sam looked down at her hands. “I don’t know, Jack. I enjoy your company too but I don’t want to pursue anything romantic. I’ve told you that I have goals. I’m not letting anything stand in my way.”

“I wouldn’t ever want to stand in your way, Sam. Only by your side.”

She looked up and into his kind brown eyes. “I believe you, Jack. But even it were possible, which it isn’t, romance leads to children and children mean I don’t become a doctor. And that’s not what I want. You know that.”

“I didn’t invite you to my bed, Sam. I only invited you for a meal.”

She saw the hurt in his eyes but her brother’s words were loud in her head. Men want one thing from women. She knew this and she knew it well even if she wasn’t exactly sure how that one thing worked. “It always starts with a meal, Jack. How long will you be satisfied with just conversation and a meal?”

“As long as I need to be?”

“It could be years, Jack. Maybe never. I’m not giving up on my dream.” She looked directly at him. “Not for anyone.”

He nodded. “Does this mean you don’t want to see me anymore? Should I stay away?” He prayed that she wouldn’t agree.

Sam sighed. “I think I’d miss you if you stayed away.”

Hallelujah, he thought. There was still hope. “So where does that leave us, Sam?”

“Friends?”

“Friends,” he agreed, and reached for her hand. He felt her tense at first but then relax her hand in his.

They sat quietly enjoying each other’s touch until the sun began to set. Due to the late hour, Jack insisted on seeing Sam home but was careful to keep an appropriate distance. He had an idea as they approached her street. “Sam?”

“Yes.”

“I wondered. Could you find some free time at some point? I’ve been wanting to go to the Museum of Natural History and I thought perhaps you’d like to join me.”

Sam thrilled inside. She’d been wanting to go to the museum forever but had never been able. “Oh yes, Jack. I’d love to! Maybe I can see if Mr. Stein would give me some extra hours on Saturday so we could go next Sunday!”

Jack smiled excitedly. “Guess I’ll have to stop by the drugstore again tomorrow to find out what he says.”

Sam blushed. “I guess you will. Good evening, Jack. See you tomorrow.” Smiling ear to ear, she climbed the stairs to her apartment and took a moment to calm herself before walking inside. “I’m sorry I’m late, mama. What can I do for you?”

“Who was that man, Sarah?”

Sam eyes widened in surprise. “What man, mama?”

“I saw you out the window talking to a man. Who is he?”

“Oh. He’s Gus’s friend, mama. I met him buying pickles.”

“He’s from around here?”

Sam knew exactly what that question meant and she didn’t want to stay on the subject any longer than necessary. “No. He isn’t, mama. If you don’t need my help I’ll go study.”

She wished everyone would mind their own business and be less focused on Jack. After all, she thought, he’s just a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoping the lack of comments doesn’t mean I’m boring you all. 😬😃. Please enjoy and have a wonderful weekend.

**Author's Note:**

> So I chose the name Sarah because it fit perfectly for what I wanted and I really didn’t even realize what I’d done until I was well into writing this. I was too close to the character by then to change it. I apologize if you find it distracting but maybe it worked for you and, well, that’s great. Meanwhile, if you’ve no idea what I’m talking about, well, that’s even better!


End file.
